Chakra
Chakra er vigtig for selv den mest essential to even the mostgrundlæggende teknik; det bliver is the formet af den fysiske energi der findes i en hver celle i kroppen og åndelig energi opnået ved træning og erfaring. Nå den er formet, kan chakraen kanaliseres gennem chakra cirkulations systemet, som er før chakra, hvad det almindelige cirkulations system er for blod, til en hver af de 361 chakra pointer kaldet tenketsu i kroppen. Gennem forskellige metoder, hvor den mest almindelig er hånd tegn, kan chakraen blive manipuleret til at skabe forskellige effekter der normalt ikke ville være muligt, så som at gå på vandet, spy ild, og kaste illusioner. De fleste ninjaer har en naturlig affinitet overfor en bestemt type chakra, men er i stand til at skabe element chakra uden for deres affinitet. Der er fem grundlæggende typer, hver i sær stærkere og svagere overfor hinanden, men deres forhold, svagheder, og styrker overfor hinanden er alle kendt. Der findes også Yin og Yang typer, og balancen mellem mentale and fysiske energier. Ud over de fem grundlæggende elementer, findes der særlige kekkei genkai kan kombinere element chakra til at skabe et helt nyt element, for eksempel er det muligt at kombinere vand og vin til is. Mens der er mange ninjaer der kan bruge mere end en chakra type, er der meget få der er i stand til at bruge dem samtidig. Normal Chakra thumb|De to Elementer af Normal Chakra, Åndelig Energi og Fysisk Energi. Normal chakra er en form for energi alle levende skabninger naturligt kan generere. Opbevaret i "chakra rør" gør normalt omgiver og forbinder til hvert chakra-producerende organ, bliver energien cirkuleret rundt i kroppen i et netværk kaldet Keirakukei. Specielle grupper, så som ninjaer, har lært at generere mere chakra og frigøre det udenfor dere kroppe gennem deres "chakra pointer" (tenketsu) for at udføre specielle teknikker (jutsu). Chakra er normalt ikke synligt for det mennekselige øje, selvom chakra kan ses i særlige situationer hvor en person udsender så meget charka som muligt. Dette sker dog sjældent på grund af begrænsningeren på særlige chakra pointer (Hachimon), der begrænser mængten af chakra en enkelt person kan frigive af gangen. Chakra kan også ses når en ninja udfører specielle tekniker (så som Rasengan) som tager en stor mængte chakra kontrol at udfører. Af de mange forskellige typer teknikker der findes, ninjutsu, genjutsu, dōjutsu, og så videre, kræver alle chakra at udfører. Men, taijutsu er anderledes, og kræver normalt ingen chakra overhovedet; udholdenhed er alt der er påkrævet. Mens ninjaer stadig har brug for en bestemt mængte chakra for at leve (ligesom livs energi), kræver taijutsu ikke aktiv formning eller manipulation af chakra (med få undtagelser). Et normalt angreb, som et slag eller et spark falder under denne kategori. Chakra er resultatet af den energi der opstår når to former for energi bliver blandet sammen. De to energier bliver refereret som "fysiks energy" og "åndelig energy". Fysisk energi kommer fra kroppens celler og kan forøges gennem træning, og fysisk anstrengelse. Åndelig energi kommer fra sindets underbevidsthed og kan forøges gennem through studering, meditation, and erfaring. Gøre disse to energier stærkerem, vil også chakraen stærkere. At øve en teknik gentagende gange vil opbygge erfaring, og derved forstærke ens åndelige energi, og tillade mere chakra at blive formet. Som resultat vil ninjaen blive i stand til at udføre den samme teknik med mere kraft. Den samme cyklus gør sig også gældende for fysisk energi, bortset fra at denne gang, i stedet for at udføre ting som meditation, skal ninjaen, udføre armbøjninger. Det generale udtryk for chakra, den totalte fysiske og åndlige energi person har, kaldes "totale udholdenhed". Den maximale mængte chakra en person kan forme og fastholde på en gang, kaldes "chakra niveau". Chakra Kontrol Chakra Kontrol referere til kontrollen over ens chakra og ens evner til at kontrollere den. I Naruto, tager chakra tid og massere af træning at opbygge. Derfor er nøglen ikke at have chakra, men at være istand til at kontrol og bevare den. Alle besidder chakra, men kun talentfulde ninjaer kan ordenligt "forme" og "manipulere" den til fulde. Opbygning af chakra indberetter udtrækningen af energierne fra både kroppens celler og sindets underbevisthed, og smelte med sammen inden i sig selv. Mængden af hver energi er afhænger af den type teknik ninjaen ønsker at udfører. Med andre ord, en ninja kunne skabe for meget eller for lidt chakra til en teknik, hvilket resultere i at chakraen bliver ubruglig. Yderligere, selv hvis en ninja er i stand til at opbygge den korrekte mængde chakra, hvis de ikke kan manipulere chakraen ordenligt, vil den ønskede teknik ikke være effektiv eller slet ikke blive udført overhovedet. Spilde energi vil også skabe en svaghed som tidelig udmattelse, hvilket vil hindre ninjaens kapacitet til at kæmpe lang kampe. Generale trænings metoder til at forbedre ens opbygning og manipulation af chakra er Blad Koncentration, Træ Klatning, og Vandgang øvelser. Som et mellem stagie, kan nogle ninjaer delvist manipulere deres chakra. Dette betyder at de kan bruge deres chakra, men ikke kontrolere den effektivt, hvilket resultere i dårligt udførte teknikker, et primært eksempel er Naruto der prøver at bruge Akademiets Klon Teknik. For nemmere at kunne manipulere deres chakra, kan hånd tegn bruges. Med disse hånd tegn, kan brugeren kontrollere deres chakra med større effectivitet, hvilket tillader dem at udfører deres teknikker mere effektivt. Forskellige teknikker kræver forskellige hånd tegn. Når man skaber en ninjutsu, referes de to metoder som Form Transformation og Natur Transformation: *Form Transformation indebægere kontrolleringen af form, bevægelse, og styrke af ens chakra. *Natur Transformation indebægere som regel ændring af de physiske kvaliteter af chakra on til en element. Der er også Natur Transformation af Yin og Yang, der indebægere ændringen af indholdet af åndelige og physiske energier inde i chakraen. Disse to metoder kan blive udført separat eller sammen for at skabe en teknik. Det generale udtryk for opbygningen og manipulation af chakra kaldes "chakra kontrol". Folk med talentfuld chakra kontrol er som regel læge ninjaer eller sensor ninjaer, hvilke begger kræver ekstrem kontrol over chakra for at være effektiv. Genjutsu kræver tilsyneladende også god chakra kontrol. En god måde at opbygge chakra i kroppen er is to centrifugere den rundt i en spiral. Om man skal centrifugere den mod venstre eller højre afhænger af hvilen vej ens hår gror, enten mod venstre eller mod højre. En modstander kan neutralisere en teknik ved at absorbere den og derved omstøde centrifugeringen af chakraen inde i deres kroppe. Chakra Form De fleste teknikker tager en bestemt form der somregel bliver kontrolleret meget præcist fra en hånd til en anden, gennem chakra. Et godt eksempel af dette er Rasengan. Naruto bruger en af sine hænder til at kontrollere chakra, og bevæger den over den enden i en circulær bevægelse, hvilket somregel skaber sfære af ren chakra Element Chakra thumb Afhængig af hvilken ninjutsu ninjaen bruger, vil mængten af chakra være forskellig, so vel som det element ninjaen anvender. De fem hoved element typer er også navnene på de Fem Store Shinobi Nationer: Ild, Vind, Lyn, Jord og Vand. Hver ninja har et potentiale til bedre at anvende en af disse typer og potientielt flere. Rinnegan brugere besider evnen til let at beherske alle fem elementer. Disse elementer tillader de følgende element ninjutsuer: *'Ild' natur chakra tillader brugen af Katon ninjutsu, som er stærk overfor Vind men svag overfor Vand. *'Vind' natur chakra tillader brugen af Futon ninjutsu, som er stærk overfor Lyn men svag overfor Ild. *'Lyn' natur chakra tillader brugen af Raiton ninjutsu, som er stærk overfor Jord men svag overfor Vind. *'Jord' natur chakra tillader brugen af Doton ninjutsu, som er stærk overfor Vand men svag overfor Lyn. *'Vand' natur chakra tillader brugen af Suiton ninjutsu, som er stærk overfor Ild men svag overfor Jord. Dybest set betyder dette at hvis en element teknik sættes op mod en anden element teknik af samme niveau, men af stærkere natur, vil teknikken med det stærkere element altid vinde. Men, en teknik af svagere element kan overvinde en af stærkere natur hvis den er af højere nivaeu, for eksempel en teknik der kun benytter sig af Suiton kan ikke overvinde en vind-forstærket ild teknik, så som da Kakashi forsøgte at slukke Kakuzu's kombineret ild og vind teknik med Suiton: Suijinheki men til ingen nytte, den blev dog overvundet af en kombination af vand og vind: Gufū Suika no Jutsu. Affinitet Generalt, har alle personer en affinitet overfor en af disse typer, en egenskab der lader til at være genetisk, eftersom hele klaner ofte deler den samme affinitet. De fleste medlemmer af Uchiha klanen, for eksempel, havde all en affinitet overfor Ild naturen. For at finde ud af hvilken affinitet man har, bruges stykker af papir fra et særligt slags træ (der vokser ved at opsuge chakra) der reagere på selv den mindste smule chakra, afhængig af hvilken chakra natur man har. Chakra papirenes reaktioner er som følgende: thumb|Resultatet af Kakashis chakra i kontakt med det specielle papir: det krøller. *'Ild:' papiret vil antænde og blive til aske. *'Vind:' papiret vil blive skåret i to. *'Lyn:' papiret vil krølle. *'Jord:' papiret vil blive til snavs og smuldre væk. *'Vand:' papiret vil blive vådt. Denne affinitet gør det nemmere at lære at skabe og kontrollere den natur man nu har, selvom det dog selv med en affinitet vil tage nogle år. Shinobier er ikke begrænset til det element det har en affinitet for, dog. Når de er nået til jōnin rangen, har de fleste shinobier mestret to elementer. På grund af den vanskelighed det er af mestre et chakra element og den tid det tager at lære det, er det stort set umuligt for nogen some helst at lære at mestre alle fem chakra elementer gennem normale metoder. Men, dem der besidder Rinnegan eller Bashōsen kan benytte sig af alle fem elementer, mens Kakuzu fik dem ved at stjæle andre folks hjerter. Avanceret Typer Foruden de fem grundlægende element typer, findes der også adskillige andre avanceret typer. Ved at aktivere mere end en grundlæggende chakra natur samtidig, kan man skabe et helt nyt chakra element med unikke kvaliteter. At udføre dette kræver en speciel evne og sådan en evne er sjælden set udenfor en kekkei genkai eller kekkei tōta. I anime'en, udtaltes det at dem der besider evnen til at anvende avanceret chakra elementer, besider en affinitet overfor begge de to chakra elemetner de skal aktivere samtidig. I manga'en, er ti avanceret chakra elementer blevet vist indtil nu: *'Is' elementet, anvendt af Haku og Yuki klanen, er skabt ved samtidig at kombinere Vand og Vind chakra elementerne. Denne natur tillader brugen af Hyōton ninjutsu. Bruges gennem en kekkei genkai. *'Træ' elementet, anvendt af Hashirama Senju og alle dem der besidder hans celler, er skabt ved samtidig at kombinere Jord og Vand chakra elementerne. Denne natur tillader brugen af Mokuton ninjutsu. Bruges gennem en kekkei genkai. *'Lava' elementet, anvendt af Son Gokū og dens jinchūriki Rōshi, samt Mei Terumī, Kurotsuchi og Dodai, er skabt ved samtidig at kombinere Ild og Jord chakra elementerne. Denne natur tillader brugen af Yōton ninjutsu. Son Gokū og Rōshi brugte den gennem en Bijuu evne, mens Mei, Kurotsuchi og Dodai brugte den gennem en kekkei genkai. *'Storm' elementet, anvendt af Darui, er skabt ved samtidig at kombinere Lyn og Vand chakra elementerne. Denne natur tillader brugen af Ranton ninjutsu. Bruges gennem en kekkei genkai. *'Damp' elementet, anvendt af Mei Terumī, er skabt ved samtidig at kombinere Vand og Ild chakra elementerne. Denne natur tillader brugen af Futton ninjutsu. Bruges gennem en kekkei genkai. *'Støv '''elementet, anvendt af Ōnoki og Mū, er skabt ved samtidig at kombinere Ild, Jord og Vind chakra elementerne. Denne natur tillader brugen af Jinton ninjutsu. Bruges gennem en kekkei tōta. *'Eksplosions''' elementet, anvendt af Gari og Deidara, er skabt ved samtidig at kombinere Jord og Lyn chakra elementerne. Denne natur tillader brugen af Bakuton ninjutsu. Bruges gennem en kekkei genkai. *'Forbændings' elementet, anvendt af Pakura, er skabt ved samtidig at kombinere Ild og Vind chakra elementerne. Denne natur tillader brugen af Shakuton ninjutsu. Bruges gennem en kekkei genkai. *'Magnetisme' elementet, anvendt af Toroi, den Tredje Kazekage og Rasa, Gaara samt Shukaku og dens jinchūriki, er skabt ved samtidig at kombinere Vind og Jord Chakra elementerne. Denne natur tillader brugen af Jiton ninjutsu. Bruges gennem en kekkei genkai. Kombiner med Form Transformation Mens natur transformation ændre chakraens natur/element, tillader form transformation en ninja at ændre den formen og handlingen for chakraen, derved ændre den evner. På grund af dette, kan en teknik som Rasengan ændres til en Futon: Rasengan eller en Futon: Rasenshuriken, ved at tilslutte Futon med chakraens bevægelser. Vind natur chakraens skærende natur bruges in kombination with formen af af millioner af mikroskopiske knive i en hastigt snurrende formation, hvilket resultere i en meget stærkere teknik, som ses i kampen mod Kakuzu. Yin and Yang Ud over de fem grundlægende element typer, findes der også en sjette type: Yin (In), fundamentet for fantasien og åndlig energi, brugt til at anvende Inton (Yin Teknik); og Yang, fundamentet for livskraft og fysisk energi, brugt til at anvende Yōton (Yang Teknik). Sammen, bruges de til at anvende In'yōton. Yamato udtalte at Yin and Yang kilden bag ikke-element teknikker så som Kagemane no Jutsu, Baika no Jutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu, genjutsu, osv. Andre Chakra Typer Bijuu Chakra thumbBikuu'erne er de titaniske kolosser i Naruto serien. De er levende former for chakra, ofte refereret til som "Chakra Monstre", hvilket giver den them enorme reserver af særlig strærk chakra der langt overgår de fleste shinobier. Bijuu'ernes chakra er rød. I gennem århundrede, har talløse mennesker ikke formået at se Bijuu'erne som intelligente individer med deres egne personligheder og følelser, og på grund af deres enorme kræfter, forsøgte at bruge bijuu'erne som våben der kan tages of gives, hvilket et intelligent væsen afskyr. Med tiden fandt de en metode til at delvist kontrollere deres kræfter, ved at benytte sig af stærke fūinjutsu til at forsejle den i mennesker. Værten af disse bijuu'er klades en jinchūriki. Senjutsu Chakra thumbSenjutsu chakra er chakra nødvendig til at udførre senjutsu, hvilket indeholder energien der findes i selve naturen. Det er en kraftfuld kilde af energi, istand til at give en ninja øged styrke, fart, og udholdenhed til taijutsu, so vel som at forstærke kraften bag ens ninjutsu og genjutsu. Sage chakra skabes gennem en trevejs blanding og balancering af ens fysiske energi og åndelig energi, så vel som den naturlige energi fra atmosfæren/luften og terrænet/jorden. Eftersom de tres energier skal være ligeligt balanceret, jo højer ens personlige chakra kapacitet (physical energy and spiritual energy) er, desdo mere naturig energi kan de tilføje tol blandingen. Kun dem med sådan en høj chakra kapaciter kan samle den naturlige energi påkrævet for at gå ind i et kraftfuldt stadie kaldet Sage Mode. Også, kun ved at forblive "fuldstændig rolig", og derved ikke længere forsyre strømmen af natur omkring dem som ringe i en sø, kan de ordenligt føle og anvende naturlig energi. At være fuldstændig rolig i et stykke tid kræver en stor mængde koncentration og tålmodighed, hvilket kræver et højt motiveret og roligt sind. Kategori:Chakra Naturer